Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
In recent years, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device, an electrowetting display device, an electrophoretic display device, and the like, have been developed.
In general, a display device includes pixels to display an image. The pixels receive data signals in response to gate signals, and display gray scales corresponding to the data signals.
The display device typically includes two substrates and an image display layer interposed between the two substrates. The image display layer may be a liquid crystal layer, an electrowetting layer, or an electrophoretic layer, for example. When the display device is manufactured, a spacer is formed on one of the two substrates to maintain a distance between the two substrates. The spacer is generally attached to the other of the two substrates using an adhesive. Due to the above-mentioned processes, a manufacturing process of the display device becomes complex and a manufacturing cost of the display device is increased.